


Sun Kissed Land

by tatakai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Face Sitting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Verse, Past Rape/Non-con, Trans Eren Yeager, anal everything tbh, anal only, cis levi, facesitting, not of eren or levi, sorta slow burn, this story was made so i can write more anal, trans man marco and cis man jean, vaginal chastity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatakai/pseuds/tatakai
Summary: Levi is next in line to the head alpha of the most powerful warrior clan in the region. The clan takes it's pick of other clans unmated omegas. Levi can't find a suitable mate, so he gathers up some male omegas from other clans and brings them home. Eren is chosen as one of the omegas Levi takes. This is a relatively slow burn of them falling in love and mating. (Giant excuse for me to write a story full of butt stuff).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Omegas are dfab and alphas are dmab. Betas can be dmab, dfab, or intersex. Because instead of complicated anatomy that makes dmab omega boys have babies or alpha girls ...do whatever it is dfab alpha girls do? have we decided yet?, lets remember that trans people exist. (I'm not knocking cis omega boys or cis alpha girls- i have written that, too, but the lack of trans omega boys and trans alpha girls in an au where it is PERFECT for trans characters is disappointing)

Among the clans, there was a tale of the sun and earth that explained how the people of Shiganshina became so blessed. It was passed down from generation to generation around the campfire. It varied slightly from clan to clan, but the basics of it always stayed the same: 

Father Sun loved Mother Earth more than anything. When she was cold, he gave her warmth. When she could not see, he gave her light. When she was tired, he let her rest. He gave her everything he had to give. 

She returned his love, giving him many children that played at night. When he kissed her, the land there flourished. Plants grew high, crops were plentiful, and rivers flowed strong. 

The land the clans of Shiganshina inhabited was kissed many, many times. Especially the land the Ackerman’s clan claimed. They were fierce warriors, who had won the spot where the waters gleam the brightest and the grass grew the softest decades ago. 

Game was also plentiful in the forests surrounding the Ackerman's territory. Sure, there were dangers deep in the woods, but a couple of bears was nothing to a skilled Ackerman alpha. Levi and his clan brother Farland always hunted as deep on the woods as they could go. Sometimes it took them an entire day to walk back. When they did get home, though, they would be celebrated for the meat and pelts they brought.

However, at the moment, Levi was wishing the two had hunted closer to home. The boar they killed was massive. Upright, it was easily the size of a man, and twice as long. It had taken an hour to wear down and left a sizable dent where it fell. Farland had crippled the legs with spears while Levi had jumped on its back and gouged out the eyes with his knifes. 

Afterwards, they skinned a big section and used it to haul the best cuts of meat and the tusks with them. They would feel guilty about leaving so much meat behind if it wasn't for the colossal wolves that stalked the woods. The extra boar meat would feed many pups tonight. 

Levi and Farland were both drenched in sticky blood and exhausted from both the fight and and lugging the leather pouch of meat. The scent of alpha pheromones, released from the fight, hung in the air like a morning fog. 

“You think Kenny will let some of the eastern omegas cook this?” Farland asked. 

“He really likes when the southern omegas cook.” Levi answered, trying not to let his tiredness show. With each time he pushed his muscles to the limit, he got stronger. It was worth the pain to be a worthy Ackerman alpha. 

“I'm tired of all those spices. And the smoke. The whole camp smells like the smoke from the barbecue. It's not pleasant. I want the eastern omegas to cook. Pan fried boar is the best.” Farland made a few mock moaning sounds, causing Levi to chuckle. 

The Ackerman clan had members descended from every clan in the region. The pure blood Ackermans, with their pitch black hair, were the original bloodline. They dominated Shiganshina through war and demanded omegas from the clans in the region. Clans that refused were killed or moved out of the sun kissed lands. 

Over the generations, things have not been nearly so violent. The Ackermans now ask for omegas from a few clans only when the number of alphas greatly outnumbers the number of omegas. The omegas are immediately treated like family. They are protected, fed, and respected. They keep their culture and are not expected to take the original bloodline’s customs at all, hence the distinct cooking styles. The only law is that anyone who leaves the Ackermans must be approved by Kenny. 

“Kenny is the head alpha. He’ll do what he wants.” Levi looked over at his clan brother. Farland’s father was an alpha descended from the northern clan, which gave him blonde hair and bright eyes. His blood was mixed in the melting pot of the Ackerman clan, of course, but children heavily take after the stronger designation. Farland’s children would all be the spitting image of him, even if he mates with a pure blood Ackerman. Levi's children would be considered pure blood even if he mates with a red head omega from the east. Hair color easily showed what blood was strongest.  

“He's your uncle. Maybe put in a good word for for the eastern omegas cooking of boar?” Farland asked. 

“I prefer it when your omegas cook, actually. Very filling.” Levi nodded. 

“You mean fatty.” Farland snorted. “My grandfather told me one meal up north would make a starving man overweight.” 

“We’re doing enough exercise now to spend a whole week up there.” Levi looked back at leather pouch the two were lugging. They had enough meat here to feed all hundred of the alphas in the clan. Other alphas, betas, and/or omegas would bring home more meat to feed the rest of the clan. The Ackerman clan was alone in allowing all people, (except the pregnant), to hunt. 

“Maybe we should visit and see if my grandfather was right. If we don’t hunt or cook along the way, we should be starving by the time we trek all the way up north.” 

“Yes, but would they welcome us?” Levi asked, knowing the answer. The Ackermans were not aggressive toward the other clans anymore, but they still were the strongest warriors. Any Ackerman, but especially a raven haired Ackerman like Levi, was to feared. 

“They’d give  _ me  _ food.” Farland laughed. “They’d give your pureblood ass food, the prettiest omega, and the head alphas nuts on a plate.” 

“Being pureblood has it’s perks.” Levi shrugged. He liked having influence, but he hated the fear he caused in others. Especially peaceful and harmless people. 

They broke through the forest line into camp now and were greeted with many cheers. Kenny emerged from his den. The two alphas opened the pouch and presented the meat to him. 

“Boar. From the deep woods.” Levi said, plucking the tusks from the bundle. He passed one over to Farland. They would each get to keep one as trophies from their hunt. 

“We would be glad to cook such a treat for the clan!” A dark skinned southern beta male named Connie stepped forward. It was unusual for a beta to cook, but the Ackerman clan believed in freedom from the typical rules of the dynamics. 

“Please, Sir!” A southern omega female called Sasha joined her mate. She drooled at the sight of the tender meat and had to brush her brown hair from her face before it stuck. 

“I’ll get the fire going!” Another beta, Hanje, joined in. 

“No.” Kenny rubbed his chin. “The men who killed the boars should pick how it’s cooked. This meat is very hard earned.” 

“Eastern!” Farland called out, looking at Levi expectantly. 

“Sure.” Levi nodded to Petra, an eastern omega, to take the meat away. 

“Alright. You two go get washed up.” Kenny looked directly at his nephew. “I want to see you after your done.” 

“Yes, Sir.” Levi said. 

Levi walked to his den slowly, hoping to catch the eye of an unmated male omega, Armin, who lived near him. The boy was meek, but whip smart. He was sassy and outspoken when you got know him. Levi hoped one day to become his mate, and see him completely unfiltered. 

Armin was also the only male omega left unmated. Levi had a strong preference for omega males, and Armin wasn’t so bad. It was definitely better than a cold den. 

Levi eventually scented the man out behind his den, weaving a fabric diligently. He pushed his alpha scent out and waited for Armin to turn around. 

“Oh!” Armin’s eyes went wide when he saw the man covered in blood. “Are we under attack or did you hunt?” 

“Hunt. I got a boar in the deep woods.” Levi said, hoping to impress the man.

“Very good. Who will cook it?” 

“Petra and her friends.” Levi walked forward, taking a closer look at Armin’s weavings. It was a rich blue fabric most likely to be used for clothing of some kind. Mashed up blueberries and indigo set in a bowl nearby. 

“Good!” Armin looked around, a bit queasy at the sight of Levi’s blood covered chest. 

“I won this tusk.” Levi placed it on the ground next to Armin. “Will you accept it as a token of my affection?” 

“Levi- I...I can’t do that.” Armin stared at the tusk as if it would catch on fire at any minute. “You’re not a woman.” 

“You only like women?” 

“Yes.” Armin held the tusk back out to Levi. “Keep this. You can have your bear skin back as well.” 

“That was for the winter. It will be too cold to not have a skin on your bed. I will not have you freezing to death in the den next to mine.” 

“I can weave something-” 

“Please, keep the skin.” Levi paused. “I would like to be your friend still.”

After a few tense moments, Armin smiled. “I would like that as well. Please, allow me to weave something for you in exchange for your bear skin.” 

“I would enjoy a shirt.” Levi nodded. Alphas body temperatures were hot compared to betas and omegas. They almost never wore a shirt, but the winter chills would soon be coming. 

“I will make one for you. Red, so you can’t see the blood stains.” Armin laughed. 

“Perfect.” Levi waved goodbye to him and entered his own lonely den.

He dropped the tusk on a pile of fur blankets that had never been touched. They weren’t good enough for a mate. In pureblood customs, the alpha presented the omega with a skin blanket on the night of their mating. This blanket was different from the one he had given Armin or the ones he used to sleep right now. It had to be the greatest fur from the largest animal the alpha could single handedly kill and scented thoroughly by the alpha. He kept trying for a better and better fur for his future mate until he had one that was acceptable. It a deep chocolate brown from an adolescent colossal wolf that was extremely plush, warm, and easily covered the whole bed. The unmated alpha gave it a stroke before leaving for the river. 

Farland was already there when Levi arrived. A few omegas worked next to the river making soap. They were all mated and well marked to work in such close proximity to the bathing spot. Levi walked over to one omega with marks all over her neck to receive a small chunk of soap. He left his pants and shoes with her, knowing they would be washed by the time he got out. 

“Do you need more water?” Levi asked, unashamed of his nakedness in front of already marked omega.

“No, we’ll get it.” She assured him. 

“If you need some, please let me know.” Levi was taught by his late mother to care for others in the clan and be a gentleman no matter what. He was taught by his late father to care for his omega like the sun cared for the earth. If he could only find one who loved him back. 

“We will Levi.” 

He left them then, wading into the water and lathering himself up. Farland walked over, creating swirling rings of red as the blood coming off of Levi dissipated. He smelled of flowers now, and his light skin was free of blood. 

“You look depressed.” 

“Armin is straight. I should have seen it sooner.” Levi shook his head, long black hair falling all around. 

“You owe me a hunting trophy!” Farland laughed, winning their little bet. He stopped once he saw the pain his friend was in. 

“You can have the boar tusk. I tried it today and he told me he didn’t like men.” 

“Wash your back?” Farland offered, trying to distract Levi. Levi allowed it. 

“I don’t lean that way.” Levi scoffed. Farland laughed. It was impossible for two alphas to be in a relationship; They would rip each other apart. 

The two joked and splashed each other with water until they were done. They retrieved their clean clothes and borrowed a towel to walk back to their dens. Levi tied his long hair back up with a leather cord. He felt liberated now that his skin was squeaky clean. The two chatted until they had to part ways to go to their separate dens. 

“Bye!” Farland waved. “Have fun with your uncle.” 

“I won’t.” Levi said dryly. He hung his clothes up in the far corner of the den to air dry. He put on his best pair of black pants to visit with his uncle. Living next to Armin had it’s perks. He got to request clothing and have it made quickly instead of waiting forever on Krista and the other weavers list of orders. 

He found his uncle in his parent’s old den. Kenny had inherited the role as head alpha from Levi’s late father. Upon Kenny’s death, it would go to Levi. Upon Levi’s death, it would go to his first born alpha. 

“Kenny?” Levi asked. Kenny sat sipping some tea while sitting on his bed. Levi took a place in the floor. Even if they were family, another person beside Kenny’s mate was not allowed to be on the bed unless assisting with medical help or acting as a midwife. 

“It’s time we go get some omegas.” Kenny’s voice had a sharp edge to it. They would be in danger roaming around to all of the clans. There were forest creatures like the boar and the wolf along with the threat of the actual clans they would be visiting. They were fierce warriors, but the few alphas sent to collect would have a hard time dealing with an entire clan of angry alphas. Most likely, it would go smoothly, but there was always a chance it would not. 

“I would like some males.” Levi nodded. Male omegas were hard to come by. Most people, of any dynamic, were cisgender. Transgender people were accepted in the Ackerman clan whole heartedly, but other clans treated them badly. There were many male omegas and female alphas that weren’t able to transition until they joined the Ackermans. 

“I want to hit up the south and the east. Five omegas from each should give us a nice boost.” Kenny looked disgruntled. “You need to find an heir.” 

“I’m trying.” Levi sighed. “Armin doesn’t like men and the other male omegas are taken. I’ve considered finding a trans male beta, but I really want and omega.” 

“I understand.” Kenny raised his eyebrows. “ There’s nothing better than an omega in heat to keep you warm in the winter.” 

“I’ll take your word for it.” Levi said dryly. No omega that had been in his bed stayed more than a few hours. Alphas were clingy and possessive which was not everyone’s cup of tea. 

“I’m thinking we take as many males as we can while staying in the limit. You’re not the only single alpha, but you are the most important one. Besides, there are other gay alphas.” Kenny looked pointedly at Levi. “Think you can make me an heir?” 

“If not we can go get more omegas. We’ll try different clans when the snow melts.” Levi sighed. 

“I don’t care. Make me an heir.” 

“I will.” Levi said, and he meant it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning for mentions of rape. nothin happens tho. a little ptsd marco.

“Eren, baby doll!” Carla stood at the edge of the southern clan’s camp and called to her child. He crashed through the bushes and stood in front of her, his face smeared with berries and basket empty. 

“Yes?” He wiped his face on his sleeve.

“There’s a nice young alpha that wants to talk to you. His name is Tomas and he’s-” Carla started. 

“Mom! Can’t I finish picking berries first?” Eren whined. 

He was only allowed to gather fruit, weave, or cook. He chose to gather fruit as his job. It was the closest he could get to actually being a hunter. He dreamed of running through the forest as fast as he could, arrows glinting on his back and bow held tight. He would jump up and shoot down beasts a hundred times bigger than him with a single arrow straight through the eye. He knew he could do it if he was only allowed to. 

“Eren! This will be your nineteenth winter. You should have had an alpha the second you turned eighteen. If you don’t find one soon, the head alpha will give you away. I’ve seen some of the single alphas here Eren, and let me tell you, they’re single for a reason! I will not have my son be forced to spend forever with an abusive alpha. You take one of the good ones while you can.” 

“She’s right.” Mikasa, his alpha-sister, emerged from the woods behind him. She carried three dead rabbits slung over her shoulder. 

Eren was extremely jealous of Mikasa. She was strong. She was respected. She was an alpha. She got to go in the forest and hunt with all the other alphas. No one told her she couldn’t do things because of her dynamic. She got shut out of a lot of conversations for being a trans woman, but she made her voice heard in other ways. Mikasa was the main reason why Eren was allowed to transition in the clan. She was allowed immediately because of her alpha status, but Eren wasn’t. Mikasa knocked some heads together and used her influence as an amazing hunter to get Eren the right to transition. 

What made him equally jealous is all the attention she received. Everything she did was praised so much more highly than all the other alphas because of her pureblood central clan status. That blood made her a natural at literally everything. She was gifted at everything she did. Moreover, the stunning black hair of the central clan made her unique in the sea of brown hair around her. She was regarded as beautiful beyond measure and everyone loved her. 

“You should hear the stuff some of the alphas I hunt with talk about. You don’t want to mate with them. You’re too headstrong. You need to relax or your alpha will try to beat the fire out of you.” She paused. “Then I’ll have to kill him.” 

Eleven years ago, Eren and his father, a brilliant doctor, were out wildcrafting for medicine ingredients when they came upon a tiny den in no man’s land. Inside was the corpses of an alpha and an omega that had run away from their respective clans. They were Mikasa’s parents, but Mikasa was nowhere to be found. 

Eren’s father instructed him to go back home while he searched around the woods more. Eren intended to do just that when he spied more footprints in the woods. He found a small tent like they use in his clan with seven-year-old Mikasa inside. She was tied up and had been beaten badly. He killed two of the men, betas, using his omega and child status as an innocent front and his wildcrafting knife as a weapon. He had ended up being nearly killed by the third man, alpha, until Mikasa had charged at him with Eren’s weapon. She had been intensely protective of him ever since. 

“I’ll go see him. Okay?” Eren bit. 

“Now, please. Mikasa, clean up your brother.” Carla straightened her dress and let her kids to go back to her tent. 

“Come on, I’ll brush your hair.” Mikasa offered. She stopped briefly to hang her catch up next to the smokers. Eren set his empty basket underneath her rabbits. 

“I don’t want to brush my hair.” He grumbled. 

“I know.” She led him to their tent, (They were sharing one until one of them mated.), by the hand. Eren resisted the urge to jerk his hand away. He didn’t like alpha scent on him, but this was his sister, and if he was to be forcefully mated, he would need to get used to it. Once they were in the tent and away from prying ears, Eren voiced his displeasure with his situation. 

“I will  _ never  _ be a good omega.” He hissed. Mikasa hummed behind him, slowly undoing the worst of his knots with her fingers. 

“I won’t mate Tomas.” His hands balled up into fists. “I’ll have to be forcefully mated.” 

“Eren. You don’t know what you’re saying. You don’t want that.” 

“Then, I’ll slit his throat while he’s asleep.” He whispered, the corners of his mouths twitching. “You remember all that blood eleven years ago? I’ll paint the tent with it. It’ll sink through the canvas all the way to the outside and drip down. Everyone will know what I’ve done and no alpha will ever try to come near me again.” 

“Except to kill you.” Mikasa brought the brush up and make slow strokes. She spoke in an even voice, trying not to get Eren all fired up. They both knew the punish for killing someone of the clan was death. 

“I'll run away.” He paused. “I'll go live with your people.” 

“You're already there.” Mikasa said, a hint of irritation entering her voice. She was well aware she was different. Her skin was light and her hair and eyes were black. 

“You know what I mean.” 

“I've never set foot in the central camp! I was born in secret! My parents told me I was never to wander or I'd be taken from them. I grew up in no mans land among the plants. I didn't see another child until I saw you!” Mikasa jerked hard on the brush and Eren’s head tipped back. 

“Ow!” He cried. “I'm sorry!” 

“Mikasa!” Carla ripped open the tent flap and threw a large brown colored scarf at her daughter. The children's hearts beat faster as they registered the scent of fear on their mother. “Cover your hair!” 

“Visitors?” She questioned while she arranged the scarf on her head in well practiced movements. She hid everyone of her raven colored locks with the fabric before looking at her mother again. 

“It's the Ackermans.” 

“Huh? Why?” Eren sat forward. “They couldn't be here for Mikasa, could they?” 

“They're here for omegas, Eren.” Mikasa said quietly. It was well known that the Ackermans stole omegas away every ten years or so. It wasn't discussed with the omegas, but the topic was prevalent among alphas as well as with the parents of omegas. 

“Excuse me?” A voice called outside the tent. The stranger reeked of strange alpha. “Will the omega inside please join us?” 

Mikasa reached under her pillow and pulled out a long, curved blade. Carla grabbed her daughter’s hand, eyes pleading for her to not do anything stupid. Eren leaned over and gave his mother a big hug before stepping outside. 

“Ah. I thought you smelled unmated. There's an alpha scent in there, but your scents don't mix. Who is it?” The alpha was tall and slim with a fluff of blonde hair that looked darker underneath. Eren had never seen anyone have two hair colors and gawked at the man for a second. 

“It's his sister!” Carla came out, her hands shaking. “She's very ill and must not be disturbed.” 

“That's okay. We're not here to hurt anyone. We just need a few omegas.” The alpha flashed a smile and Carla broke down into tears. 

“Not my son! My son!” Carla held her baby close. Eren's heart felt heavy. This was causing his mother so much pain, but it was also something he wanted badly. Nothing could be worse than oppressive life in the south. It had to be better in central. 

“Your son will be very well cared for and there will be times when he can come here and visit.” The alpha nodded at Eren. “Nobody's gonna hurt him.” 

Eren looked around his camp. Aside from his mother's crying, it was dead quiet, which was highly unusual. A few omegas trudged into the middle of camp, looking scared to death. A short pure blood like Mikasa was in the middle, directing the omegas to split up by gender. An alpha taller than anyone he'd ever seen was going down the line of tents in the other side, occasionally stopping to talk out an unmated omega. This was real. The Ackermans were taking him away. 

“I'll go.” Eren untangled himself from his mother. “Promise not to hurt anyone and I'll even lead the way back to central.” 

“I-” the alpha started when he was cut off by an explosion of pheromones inside the tent. Mikasa was pissed. “Your sister okay?” 

“Mom, take care of Mikasa, okay?” Eren jerked his head toward the tent. He tried his hardest to non verbally communicate that she needed to hang onto the one child she had left. 

“She must be having a fever.” Carla sniffled. She ripped herself away from her lost son and sobbed in the tent. 

“I'm Jean.” The alpha introduced himself. 

“Eren.” 

“Well, Eren, if you'll go stand in the middle, that short little pure blood Ackerman will decide if we're family.” Jean smiled at Eren again. They said that they weren't going to hurt anyone, but Jean had on thick fabrics to prevent injury and a mean looking long sword. 

“Why does the short guy get to decide? Is he even an alpha?” Eren asked, squinting his eyes at the Ackerman in the middle. 

“That's the future leader of the warrior clan. You bet he's an alpha.” Jean’s voice lowered in warning. “He's got an entire trunk full of giant tusks from boars whose eyes he gouged out. He can take down an adult colossal wolf with his well trained hunting partners. He fucking skinned an adolescent colossal wolf all by himself.” 

“Okay. He's an alpha.” Eren mumbled, walking over to the middle. He found this alpha's scent to be just  _ annoying.  _ Jean moved onto sniffing out the next omega. 

Most of the alphas were out hunting right now to prepare for winter, so the Ackermans picked the most optimal time to grab and run with the omegas. Eren glanced around and saw a couple of alphas standing on the sidelines looking furious. It was not wise to start a war with the Ackermans, though. Eren doubted any of his hunters had even seen a colossal wolf. It was celebrated when Mikasa brought home the tails of regular wolves. 

Eren spotted the only other unmated male omega standing a few feet away from the twenty or so unmated female omegas in the clan. Marco fiddled nervously with his shirt, no doubt sweating through the tight fabric he used to cover his breasts. Eren stood next to him and rubbed his back. 

“It won't be so bad.” He soothed the nervous boy. 

“We're gonna be raped.” Marco whispered, his chin trembling.

“Look at it this way. If we stayed here, that was probably a guarantee.” Eren said, causing Marco to sob loudly. “Hey! I mean, it's just… You've seen the alphas that are left, right? You're too big for an omega; I'm too loud. We would both be given away after not finding alphas ourselves and then ra-” 

“God!” Marco cried out, attracting the attention of the short alpha. He walked over. Causing Marco to stumble backwards and fall. “I'm sorry, sir!” 

“No one will hurt you.” The alpha bent down and held out a hand. “I am Levi, future head alpha. If anyone hurts an omega in my camp, they are murdered and left to rot in a ditch.” 

“God!” Marcos eyes went wide. He looked like he could barely take anymore today. 

“Shit. Help hi-” the alpha looked up at Eren and his words escaped him. Eren was the most beautiful little creature Levi had ever seen. Fluffy brown hair, soft fawn colored skin, bright green eyes, and full pink lips stole all of his thoughts. 

“Come on, Marco.” Eren bent down and helped Marco up. “What he's saying is a good thing.” 

“It truly is.” Levi found his voice again.

“Here's the last one.” The tall alpha walked over with a shaking omega in front of him. “Pick ‘em out, boss.” 

“Thanks, Mike.” Levi stepped back. “You two boys are coming with us for sure.” 

Marco sobbed and Eren patted him on the back. Jean came over and motioned for the selected boys to come with him. Eren had to drag a shaking Marco, but the two made it over to Jean. 

“Let's go and get your personal belongings and let you say goodbye to your family.” Jean let Eren lead them over to Marco’s tent. Marco ducked in while Eren and Jean stood outside. 

“I don't wanna be raped again. I don't wanna be raped again. I don't wanna be raped again.” Marco whispered inside. He could just barely hear him. 

“Is he gonna be okay?” Jean asked, his voice sounding a bit scratchy. 

“He was abused by some alphas when they caught him out in the woods.” Eren explained. “Just keep your hands off of him and he'll make it.” 

“We don't do that.” Jean said. “Hurt omegas, I mean. We don't do that. Our late head alpha, Levi's father said we are first and foremost protectors, then gentlemen, then warriors. That's what Ackerman alphas believe.” 

“You sure look like an Ackerman all right.” 

“ _ I am _ .” The alpha rose his voice just as Marco was emerging. He looked up with his big chocolate brown eyes, tearful and hurt. He started crying again. 

“No!” Jean shuffled forward, but then thought better of it. 

Eren felt bad. He said he would go get his things by himself and be back in a second. He instructed Jean to stand back and let Marco sit in his tent alone for a few minutes. 

“I might actually want to shut the fuck up.” Eren whispered to himself. This was not the first time his big mouth had hurt someone he cared about, but it was the first time he had had a hand in making Marco cry. He loved Marco. 

“Thank god!” Carla threw her arms around her son as soon as he slipped back inside the tent. Mikasa breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Nope. I'm just here to get my things. The Ackerman picked me and Marco. Guess he's gay.” Eren smiled sadly at his mother. 

“Unacceptable.” Mikasa grit her teeth. Eren and their mother looked over and the girl. Her head had fallen forward and she was gripping her blade so hard her knuckles were turning white. 

“Mikasa.” Eren pulled away from his mother. “I just need my blanket.” 

“Unacceptable!” She screamed, tearing her scarf off. Eren reached to stop her as she moved. She dashed out the tent, leaving her family grasping at air. 

“No!” Carla screamed, her heart ripping in two. 

“Mikasa!” Eren yelled as he ran after her. His heart leaped into his throat and thumped wildly. If he could just grab her… If he could just cover her hair. She would be safe.

“Ackerman!” Mikasa ran into the circle and slid in front of him. The omega girls shuffled out of the way in fear. Levi's eyes focused on her and he gasped. 

There she was, in all her glory, Mikasa Ackerman, pure blood from the original line of Ackerman warriors. Her jaw clenched and she snarled. Her black hair danced wildly around her as her breath heaved. Her scent was thick and dominate.

“I, Mikasa of the Central Ackerman clan, take Eren of the southern Jaeger clan as my mate!” She proclaimed, daring anyone to try and stop her. 

“Not bad.” Levi cocked his head. He casually looked back at the giant alpha behind him. “We'll be taking her as our girl.” 

“Yes, boss.” Mike shooed away the omega girl that had been picked out without questioning why they were trading an omega for an alpha. He announced that all the other omegas can leave. 

“Jean? Mike? Grab the boys. Mikasa is my responsibility.” Levi cocked his head and smirked. “Let's go.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like, according to some google research, depending on the terrain/ breed/ load, horses can travel like crazy far. I took into consideration that they are bred over generations for the ackermans to travel far and would be carrying 1-2 people, some light luggage, and going over flat terrain with some sorta dense sorta not vegetation and figured that they would go about 20 miles in a day. so the ackerman camp is 50 miles from jaeger's.

“Is he still staring at you?” Mikasa whispered to Eren, careful not to let the alpha riding next to them hear her comment. 

“Yeah.” Eren moved his lips as little as possible so Levi couldn't read them. Not that it should matter. They were “family” now, after all. 

After the decision had been made, Levi had Mikasa and Eren tied up back to back on one of their horses. Mikasa faced forward while Eren rode facing backwards. Levi conveniently rode behind them, his sharp little eyes focused on Eren. 

“I'm just glad Marco’s got his own horse.” Eren turned his head to whisper in her ear. 

Levi and his guys had the forethought to bring four horses. The tall alpha, who Eren learned was Mike, explained that the plan was to get five omegas. Eight people, two to each horse. However, the addition of the aggressive alpha Mikasa cut it down to three so they wouldn't be outnumbered if Mikasa, Eren, and Marco tried to run or fight. 

Marco had never ridden on a horse before, but refused to let anyone touch him to ride with them. Jean gave him a quick leg up and told him to just hold still. Besides the occasional crying, he was doing very well. Eren wanted to speak out, to comfort him in any way he could. He could say that they were going to a better place, but that was a lie. He had no way of knowing that for sure. 

“How long do you think the ride will be?” Mikasa whispered back. “Will we have to camp? We could make our escape then.” 

“I’m not escaping.” Eren scoffed. He was a little irked that Mikasa just assumed they would run at their first chance. “I’m also not fucking you.” 

“Don’t be gross, Eren.” Mikasa wiggled in their connected ropes. Eren’s fingers ached at the movement and he tried to stretch them out. 

“You’re the one who just yelled that you wanted to fuck my ass.” He whispered back harshly, verging on full volume. 

“I didn’t! I just didn’t want  _ him  _ to mate you!” She struggled harder. “Eren, there’s a knife in my back pocket. If you can grab it-” 

“No!” Eren called out, causing everyone to look at them. 

“What’s going on up there?” Levi called out, bringing his horse up to theirs. 

“We were just-” Mikasa started. 

“We wanna know how long this will take. We’ve never left the south. Are we gonna camp?” Eren blocked Mikasa’s struggling fingers with his own. She would not fuck this up for him. Her alpha scent flared aggressively and Jean rode over closer to her. 

“It’s two days of riding to get to the threshold of our woods. Another half a day to get in camp.” Levi informed the two, casually dominating Mikasa’s scent with his own. Eren’s mind went fuzzy with the pheromones and his heart beat faster. It was a reaction he couldn’t help and he hated himself for it. 

“That’s gotta be hard on the horses, Eren and I can walk-” Mikasa started. 

“They’re bred for long, slow walks. They’ll be fine.” Levi rolled his eyes. Her intention was obvious. 

“We camp for one night only and sleep in shifts. You will each be tied to the arm or leg of an alpha.” Jean explained. “I guess I’ll take Eren? Cause you’re the only one that can handle, uh…” 

“Mikasa.” Eren added. His sister just huffed. 

“You’ll be tied to the crying omega. You’re much less intimidating than Mike. Mike can have Eren.” 

“ _ Eren’s mine.” _ Mikasa finally spoke. 

“That’s Eren’s choice.” Levi looked over the omega male’s body, searching for signs of markings. “If he wants you, that’s his choice. He will never be made to mate. He can go his whole life just living for himself and never reproducing if he so wants.” 

“I don’t wanna fuck my sister.” Eren equally searched over Levi. His long hair was tied up, exposing the unmarked flesh of his neck. “Also, I like boys.”

“Good.” Levi’s gaze weighed heavily on Eren. 

“Eren! Stop!” Mikasa reached out again, fingertips trying and failing to reach into her clothing. “You’ll be mine.” 

“Levi says I have a choice.” Even tied up and in the middle of unfamiliar no man’s land, he had more freedom than he did in his old home. 

“Eren, do you not understand the gravity of this situation?!” Mikasa’s unhappy scent came over him. It made him uncomfortable in the way an angry alpha made an omega uncomfortable. Danger. He was never one to listen to instincts like danger, though, so he fought back. They bickered for hours, eventually settling into a silence. 

They didn’t stop to camp when Eren started groaning that his legs hurt. They didn’t stop when Jean complained about being hungry. They didn’t stop when Father Sun let Mother Earth rest. They didn’t stop when Lady Moon came out. It was only when the first couple howls started penetrating the quiet night air that they stopped. 

“Where are we?” Levi called to his men after the first howl sounded. Mike sniffed deeply a few times before responding. 

“Near the river that runs toward our camp.” He said nonchalantly, as if it were normal to tell directions from scent. 

“Good. Right on schedule. We camp a short distance from its banks. Jean, you’re in charge of setting up camp. Get us a fire going. Mike, you take the horses to the river and get them water. Make sure to bring back some for us. I’m going to watch the omegas and Mikasa.” Levi ordered. 

It was exactly as Levi said. Marco sat next to a tree within eyesight and Eren wandered around, watching Jean expertly set up a campsite. Levi and Mikasa were engaged in a staring contest, which was normal for alphas...except Mikasa had been tied to a tree shortly after they stopped moving. 

“God! It feels so good to move around!” Eren stretched his legs, his thighs killing him. It wasn’t his first time on a horse, but it wasn’t a regular occurrence. He endured Jean’s annoying scent to see how things would work. Three small blankets were laid out in a circle formation with a fire in the center. There was a couple other little things sitting around that Eren easily identified as cookware. 

“Is he gonna be okay?” Jean asked, peering up at Eren with concerned eyes. It took a few moments for it to click that he was talking about Marco. 

“Yeah.” 

“We don’t r- God, I hate that word. We don’t… you know....” He shook his head. 

“Even if you did, we couldn’t stop you.” Eren kneeled down next to the fire and warmed his hands. “He’ll be nervous tonight, probably thinking you expect something of him.” 

“I don’t even know him!” Jean’s face twisted up in disgust. 

“Look, dude, if you want my advice, tell him you’re dead tired and then fall asleep like, immediately. It makes it seem like you’d force him if you had the energy, yeah, but it gives him security for the night.” Eren shrugged and pointed to the cookware. “I can’t cook.” 

“That’s okay.” 

“Neither can Marco. He’s a weaver.” 

“That’s fine. Mike usually cooks for us when we camp.” Jean unrolled a little pouch to reveal all sorts of little glass vials of spices. “He can smell exactly what the food needs. It’s amazing.” 

“But he’s an alpha.” Eren cocked his head to the side. 

“Yes, he is.” Jean rolled the pouch back up and unsheathed a knife strapped to his thigh. “Levi will most likely order me to catch our di-” 

Jean’s thoughts were interrupted by a loud howl that was not nearly deep enough in the woods for Eren to feel safe. He had never in his life seen a wolf. Omegas were not allowed to go into the forest past a certain point. ( The motto of gatherers was “If berries don’t grow there, you don’t go there.”) All he knew about wolves was that they were fierce, terrifying beasts that even Mikasa had trouble taking down. 

“You scared of the wolves?” Jean snorted. “Please. We can handle them.” 

“I’m not scared!” Eren didn’t even realize he was releasing a frightened omega scent. “I can take down that wolf single handed!” 

“You sure? That’s the call of a colossal wolf. Full grown, too.” Jean stood up and waved his hands around. “He can smash this camp with one paw.” 

“I’d fuck him up! I’d take him down!” Eren stood up and got in Jean’s face. “I’ll make a bed for me and your man out of his fur.” 

“Wow, kid.” Levi whistled. “I never heard of anyone, except for my father and uncle, able to take down a full grown colossal.” 

“I mean. I could.” Eren moved his eyes from Levi to where Mikasa was directly behind him, a rope tied around their ankles, connecting them together. 

“Sure.” Levi gave Eren a crooked smile before turning to Jean. “Go hunt down some meat. Enough to feed us reasonably well.” 

“But it’s dark.” Eren looked at Jean for the answer. 

“An Ackerman alpha can hunt in the dark, in snow, in rain, whenever.” Jean waved his hand around in emphasis. 

“You’re not an Ackerman, though. Mikasa is an Ackerman. Levi is an Ackerman. You’re a...what is that?” Eren pretended to squint at Jean’s hair. “Is that…? Annoying asshole?” 

“I’m an Ackerman!” Jean puffed his chest out. The two boys made fists at one another before Levi stepped in, Mikasa forced to copy his movements. 

“Jean, go catch something.” Levi waited until he was gone to address Eren. “I know you’re new here. You’re an Ackerman now. If you don’t want to call yourself that, fine. I don’t fucking care. But do not tell others that they can’t. Jean was born in central. His mother and father were born there, too. I don’t know what generation it was that his ancestor was taken and placed in central, but it doesn’t matter. He’s an Ackerman. Got it?” 

“Yes, sir.” It was the first time Levi had spoken harshly to Eren. Later, he would realize he needed to be put in his place, but for now, he would pout about it. He pouted until Mike came back and on went the rope. He chose to have it placed on his foot, and Mike agreed. 

Jean came back after a while with bloody leather pouch made of fresh animal skin. It was the Ackerman style to use the animal's own skin to haul the meat back in. He plopped in down in front of Mike and excused himself to wash up in the river. The brown hide was matted with blood and cut with rough edges. Eren couldn’t tell exactly was it was. It was too big and dark colored to be any animal he could recognize. Mike said a small prayer for the animal’s life before putting it in a pan on the fire. 

“What is that?” Eren asked. 

“An animal we're going to eat.” Mike answered, pouring spices on the meat. “Do you really want to know more than that?” 

“I guess not.” Eren left it at that. 

Eren and Mikasa talked quietly amongst themselves while they ate. Jean was right. Mike seemed to know exactly what to put on the meat. Everyone devoured their portions and before long it came time for bed. 

“I’m so exhausted.” Jean fake yawned. “I betcha I don’t have the energy to do  _ anything  _ after this.” He yawned loudly again and stretched his arms up high, causing Marco’s tied arm to also raise. Marco was visibly disturbed at the way Jean could control his body. 

“Really? Awful.” Eren rolled his eyes. “Come on, that was the worst fake yawn I have ever seen.” 

“Ya know what?” Jean started before Levi called everyone to bed. He volunteered to take the first watch. 

Mike and Eren laid on one of the blankets. Eren scooted as far anyway for Mike as possible, trying not to get his alpha scent on him. Levi sat near the fire while Mikasa was curled up on a nearby blanket. Eren hope she wouldn’t try anything unwise. It took awhile, but Eren finally drifted off to sleep. 

He almost didn’t hear it over the sound of Mike snoring. He wished he hadn’t. A howl awoke him in the middle of a dream about hunting a prize deer and bringing it home. He sat up, his heart beating in his throat and the scent of his own fear swirling around him. 

“He’s just saying ‘Hello’.” Levi said. 

Eren spun his head around to look at the alpha. Levi sat where he was before, the flickering flames illuminating him in the dark. The alpha lazily took a swing from a flask before storing it in his chest pocket. 

“I’m not afraid.” Eren’s voice cracked with fear and he cursed himself. 

“It’s not a colossal wolf.” Levi tilted his head, black ponytail swaying behind him. “Jean was lying to get a rise out of you. It’s just a regular wolf. Colossal’s sound different. They also don’t usually keep so far south.” 

“I wouldn’t be scared even if it was a colossal.” Eren insisted. 

“Are you that certain in your fighting skills?” Levi raised an eyebrow. 

“It’s not that. I just know for a fact that I would give it all I had. I have family to fight for. I have a future. My mother’s smile when I finally show her her grandbabies. My sister’s laugh when I tell her a joke. My friend’s trust in me. These things will allow me to fight, and win.” Eren shrugged. 

“I like you.” Levi said after a moment. “I like that way of thinking.” 

“I don’t know what to think of you, yet.” 

“You will soon.” Levi paused. “I hope it is good.” 

“It might be.” Eren was honest. 

“We’ll see soon.” Levi opened his mouth to say something more, but then closed it. Then he added, “Sleep now. You’re safe with us.” 

Eren knew he meant it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, i'm a little drunk. i know i sound like an alcoholic, but i'm honestly just a lightweight who drinks while i write fanfiction.

**Author's Note:**

> this story is a present to myself for making it to 300,000 words written. (The final couple of words to push me over the edge is a chapter of spirit coming tonight! I'm dead tired rn.)


End file.
